swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Crocodilian Bushranger
Crocodilian Bushranger Prime Requisite: STR, CON Requirements: STR 9, DEX 9, CON 9, male only due to extreme sexual dimorphism. Hit Dice: d6 Maximum Level: 12 Weapons and Armor: All ranged weapons, all two handed weapons. All armor up to and including chainmail. Bushrangers can fight using two-handed weapons, but not with a weapon in each hand or with shields. Racial Features: * Teeth and Claws: Crocodilians learn to use their teeth and claws as formidable natural weapons. In lieu of attacking with a normal weapon, the character can initiate an attack routine consisting of two claw attacks and one bite attack. The claws deal 1d3-1 damage each, while the bite deals 1d8-1 damage. Both the claw and bite damage will be modified by the character’s STR adjustment and damage bonus. When the character reaches 5th level, these natural weapons become capable of harming creatures only harmed by magical weapons. Crocodilians cannot use their teeth and claws while wielding weapons, using shields, or wearing armor heavier than chain mail. * Scaly Hide: Crocodilians have thick, scaly hides that give them a base unarmored AC of 3 instead of 0. If the character wears armor, this can further increase their base AC. This hide does, however, reduce their movement rate to 60' per turn. * Infravision: Crocodilians have infravision to a range of 60' * Swimming: Crocodilians are excellent swimmers with a swimming movement rate of 120' per turn, and can hold their breath for 1 turn (10 minutes) without harm. * Crocophobia/Crocophilia: Despite, or perhaps because of their prowess, Crocodilians are widely feared and reviled. Crocodilians suffer a -2 penalty to the reactions, loyalty, and morale of humans and demi-humans they interact with. Conversely, they get a +2 bonus to the reactions, loyalty, and morale of lizardmen, who tend to view them almost as royalty. Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave - '''Crocodilian bushrangers get one cleave attempt per level, per round. * '''1st Level: Hear Noises '''The bushranger can hear noises as a thief of his class level. * '''1st Level: Animal Reflexes The bushranger gains a +1 bonus on surprise rolls and initiative rolls in combat. * 1st Level: Exploration Parties guided by the bushranger gain significant advantages on wilderness adventures. Any time the bushranger’s party is in country familiar to the explorer, they get a +4 bonus on proficiency throws to avoid getting lost. * 1st Level: Savage Resilience '''When the bushranger is required to consult the Mortal Wounds table, the player may roll twice and choose the preferred result to apply. The bushranger also subtracts his class level from the number of days of bed rest required to recover. * '''1st Level: Speak with Animals The bushranger can speak with animals (as the spell) at will. * 1st Level: Beast Friendship The bushranger is well-schooled in the natural world. He can identify plants and fauna with a proficiency throw of 11+, and understands the subtle body language and moods of birds and beasts (though they may not understand the character). He gains +2 to all reaction rolls when encountering normal animals, and can take animals as henchmen. If the character has this proficiency and the friends of birds and beasts class power, he can identify plants and fauna with a throw of 7+ and can take one more henchman than his Charisma would otherwise permit, as long as at least one is an animal. * 5th Level: Savage Prowess - Any henchmen and mercenaries hired by the bushranger gain a +1 bonus to their morale score whenever he personally leads them. This bonus stacks with any modifiers from the warrior’s Charisma or proficiencies. * 9th Level: Bordertown (stronghold) Crocodilian Bushranger Attack and Saving Throw Progression 'Crocodilian Bushranger Class Proficiency List '(select one at 3rd, 6th, 9th and 12th levels) Acrobatics, Alchemy, Alertness, Ambushing, Animal Husbandry (G), Animal Training (G), Arcane Dabbling, Berserkergang, Blind Fighting, Climbing, Combat Reflexes, Command, Eavesdropping, Fighting Style:All, Illusion Resistance, Land Surveying, Mountaineering, Precise Shooting, Prophecy, Running, Skirmishing, Survival, Wakefulness. Category:Classes‏‎ Category:Crocodilian Classes Category:Warrior Classes